Harry meets the Marauders
by hufflepuff4ever93
Summary: Harry wanders into the twins dorm in first year, expecting a snowball fight and finds a mysterious piece of parchment. Harry figures out how special this suspiciously innocent looking parchment really is.


**Ok guys, I got this prompt from **_**ohdeerjily**_ **on pinterest (It might have been on Tumblr first, IDK) But I thought that this was so awesome, I wanted to make a fanfic out of it.**

**Description: **Harry wanders into the twins dorm in first year, expecting a snowball fight and finds a mysterious piece of parchment. Harry figures out how special this suspiciously innocent looking parchment really is.

**This is a one shot to start, but if enough people want more on it, you never know.**

…..

Oneshot:

"Fred? George?" Harry called out into the third year Gryffindor dorm room. Harry was having the best Christmas holiday ever. Not having to deal with the Dursleys, having snowball fights with the Weasleys, tea with Hagrid (which was amazing even if one of his rock cakes made Harry chip a tooth) and having wizards chess tournaments with Ron, even if he did always lose, in the great hall. Harry and Ron had finally gotten up the courage to challenge the twins to a snowball fight, although Ron was too scared to go up to the dorms, mainly because the twins really enjoyed playing pranks on Ron, they never had played a prank before on Harry for some reason though.

Lee Jordan looked up from reading _fantastic beasts and where to find them_ by Newt Scamander on his bed. Harry didn't know that Lee liked Magical Creatures that much.

"Oh, Hey Harry, what are you doing up here?" Harry gave Lee a grin

"Sorry Lee, I was just looking for Fred and George. Ron and I wanted to have a snowball fight with them, do you know where they are?" Lee nodded

"Yeah, I can get them if you want. Their beds are right next to mine if you want to wait up here while I get them." Harry smiled apologetically

"That would be great, thanks. Er, sorry for making you stop reading your book." Lee shrugged

"Don't sweat it, I've read the book before, I just like Mr. Scamander's work a lot." with that Lee left to get Fred and George. Harry wandered over to the twins beds. Their beds were unmade and littered with chocolate frogs and half made pranks from zonkos that the twins had bragged about being able to go to in Hogsmeade, since first years weren't allowed to go. On their side table (which was surprisingly shared) lay a blank piece of parchment, looking suspiciously innocent. Knowing Fred and George, Harry was right to be suspicious of it. Harry carefully picked it up and examined it. For all of the world, it looked like what was only a piece of paper, but honestly, nothing in the magical world was what it seemed. Harry carefully put the parchment back down on the table and took out his wand of his pocket. Harry looked around, not wanting to get in trouble for touching the twins things, as he really shouldn't invade their privacy, but Harry had a really suspicious feeling about it. Harry tapped his wand to the parchment. Slowly ink scrawled messily across the paper from an invisible hand

_Messers Moony, Wormtail, Padfoot and Prongs wonder who was able to discover their closely guarded secret. _

Harry paused, worriedly. He didn't know any of these people.

"Sorry, My name is Harry Potter, I didn't mean to disturb your map, I was just waiting for my best friends brothers." Harry quickly put the paper back down, and turned around to wait back at the door, but a thin slanted writing from a different invisible hand caught his eye, and he turned back around.

_Mr. Moony asks Mr. Potter if he is related to a rather annoying James Potter. _ The original messier writing started up again, as though it wasn't used to using a quill

_Mr. Wormtail argues that James Potter isn't annoying, but merely irritating._ Next a light handed elegant scrawl started

_Mr. Padfoot adds that James Potter's hair is not nearly as glorious as the marvelous Sirius Black. _Finally a hand so very similar to his own started up

_Mr. Prongs asks Mr. Potter to ignore all of Messers Moonys, Wormtails, and Padfoots, very wrong assessment of a very amazing man, and queries about Mr. Moony's previous question if Mr. Potter is a relative of said man? _Harry felt a lump form in his throat.

"Yeah" Harry's voice came out croaky "He was my Dad." The invisible hands all paused for a moment. The hand that looked a lot like his own started up again.

_Mr. Prongs welcomes Mr. Potter to the Marauders Map and hopes that Mr. Potter will use the map in such a way that would make his father proud. _Harry felt the lump grow in his throat, and the tentative smile that had formed during the four people bickered, slide off of his face

"I'm sorry sir, I wouldn't know how to make him proud, you see, my Father is dead, my Mum too." The writing paused for such a long period of time, Harry had thought that they had stopped completely. Then the tall elegant handwriting started up, looking an awful lot more shaky than it had before.

_Mr. Padfoot offers his condolences to Mr. Potter and wants to let him know that his father was a great man. _Harry felt a soft smile start on his face.

"Thanks, I've heard a lot of good things about them" The handwriting that looked a lot like his, especially the a's, started again.

_Mr. Prongs wishes to tell Harry that, while his Father may be dead, He is incredibly proud of him, and will still be looking out for him. Mr. Prongs hopes that Harry knows that his Father loves him very much. _Harry knew that tears were pricking his eyes, but didn't care

"Thanks Mr. Prongs. It means a lot to know that someone would think that." The thin, slanted writing began again

_Mr. Moony offers his condolences and wonders, if it's not too cruel to ask, who was Mr. Potter's mother? _Harry grinned weakly

"Oh, my mum was Lily Potter, I'm not sure what her last name was before Dad though. But if it helps, she had green eyes like me. Although, people say I look a lot like my Dad." There was another long pause, and then Mr. Prongs started writing again

_Mr. Prongs offers his condolences for losing such an amazing woman as a mother, as well as tells Messers Moony, Padfoot and Wormtail, In their faces! _Harry's weak grin turned into a stronger one, tears still pricking at his eyes.

"Harry?" Fred's voice filtered into the room, Harry turned around quickly, quickly wiping at his eyes. The twins were standing at the end of the dorm room.

"Fred, George, Sorry. I didn't mean to pry, but the Marauders, I mean the people who made this map, they knew my parents!" Fred and George stared at Harry with shock written over their faces. Slowly, identical, slightly sad grins spread over the two's faces.

"Harry, Old chap-" George started

"Harry old friend-" Fred continued

"How would you like to-" George was talking now with evident excitement

"Share the map with us?" Fred now, with the same level of excitement

"We almost have everything memorized from it, but we're still working on making one of our own." The twins finished together. Harry smiled excitedly. Now he could learn so much more about his parents!

"Do you guys mean it? I don't really know much about my parents, but I would love to learn everything I could about them, if you guys would let me use the Marauders." The twins threw companionable arms around him

"Harriekins, stick with us and we'll go places"


End file.
